El chico que se escabulle por la ventana de mi habitación
by Fraaanyi
Summary: Bella Swan y su hermano mayor, Emmett, tienen un padre abusivo. Una noche, el mejor amigo de su hermano, Jasper, la ve llorando y trepa por su ventana para confortarla. Aquella acción desata una relación de amor/odio entre ellos ¿Qué pasará cuando Bella empieza a ver al mejor amigo de su hermano diferente?
1. Chapter 1

**Capitulo # 1**

Me senté en la encimera de la cocina, observando a mi mamá hacer pasta al horno, ella estaba entrando ligeramente en pánico y seguía mirando al reloj a cada minuto. Sabía por qué lo hacía, Charlie, mi papá, debía estar en casa en exactamente quince minutos y a él le gustaba que la cena estuviera en la mesa tan pronto como entrara. Emmett se acercó, jugando con sus figuras del Hombre Araña.

- Mamá, ¿puedo ir a jugar a casa de Jasper? – preguntó, lanzándole una mirada de cachorrito. Ella miró el reloj de nuevo y sacudió la cabeza rápidamente.

- No ahora Emm. La cena no tardará mucho y necesitamos comer como una familia – Vi como se estremeció ligeramente mientras hablaba.

La cara de Emmett cayó, pero asintió y vino a sentarse a mi lado. Inmediatamente le arrebaté él hombrecito de sus manos y me reí cuando jadeó y lo arrebató de vuelta, sonriendo y poniendo los ojos en blanco. Él era un chico lindo, con cabello rizado color chocolate y ojos grises iguales a los de mamá. Era mi hermano mayor, y como los hermanos mayores, era el mejor. Siempre me cuidaba en casa y en la escuela, se aseguraba de que nadie me molestara. El único que tenia permitido molestarme, según su opinión, era él, y en su menor medida su mejor amigo Jasper, que resultaba que vivía en la casa de al lado.

- Entonces Bells, ¿Necesitas ayuda con tu tarea? – preguntó él, codeándome. Emmett tenía diez, y era dos años mayor que yo, así que siempre me ayudaba con el trabajo de la escuela.

- Nop. No tengo tarea – Sonreí, balanceando mis piernas mientras colgaban de la encimera.

- Bien, niños, pongan la mesa por mí. Ya saben cómo. Exactamente bien ¿De acuerdo? – pidió mamá, rociando queso sobre la pasta y poniéndola en el horno.

Emmett y yo nos bajamos de la encimera y agarramos las cosas, dirigiéndonos a la sala comedor.

Mi papá era muy particular sobre todo, si todo no estaba exactamente bien, se enojaba y nadie quería eso. Mi mamá siempre decía que mi papá tenía un trabajo estresante. Siempre se enojaba con facilidad si hacíamos algo mal. Si has escuchado ese dicho: "Los niños deberían ser vistos y no oídos", bueno, mi papá llevaba eso a otro extremo. En su lugar, le gustaba: "Los niños no deberían ser vistos NI oídos". A las cinco treinta llegaba a casa todos los días, comía la cena de inmediato, y luego Emmett y yo éramos enviados a nuestras habitaciones, en donde jugábamos en silencio hasta las siete y treinta cuando teníamos que ir a la cama.

Odiaba esta hora del día. Todo estaba bien hasta que él llegaba a casa, y luego todos cambiábamos. Emm siempre se quedaba en silencio y no sonreía. Mi mamá tenía esa mirada en su cara, como de miedo o preocupación, y empezaba a correr de aquí para allá ahuecando los cojines sobre el sofá. Yo siempre me quedaba allí y deseaba silenciosamente que pudiera esconderme en mi habitación y nunca salir. Emmett y yo pusimos la mesa y luego nos sentamos en silencio, esperando que el clic de la puerta señalara que él estaba en casa. Podía sentir mi estomago revoloteando, mis manos empezando a sudar mientras rezaba en mi cabeza que él hubiera tenido un buen día y estuviera normal esta noche.

Algunas veces, él estaba de un humor realmente excelente y me besaba y abrazaba. Me decía la niñita especial que era, y lo mucho que me quería. Eso sucedía normalmente los domingos. Mi mamá y Emmett iban a la práctica de hockey y me quedaba en casa con mi padre. Aquellos Domingos eran peores, pero no le dije jamás a nadie de esos días, y lo mucho que me tocaba y me decía lo bonita que era. ODIABA esos días, y deseaba que los fines de semana nunca llegaran. Prefería mucho que fuera un día de escuela cuando solo lo veíamos para la hora de la cena. Definitivamente prefería cuando me miraba con ojos enojados, que cuando me mira con ojos suaves. No me gusta en absoluto, me hacía sentir incomoda, siempre me hacía que me temblaran las manos. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, hoy apenas era lunes, así que tenía casi una semana antes de que tuviera que preocuparme por eso de nuevo.

Un par de minutos después, él entró. Emmett me lanzó una mirada que me decía que me comportara y sostuvo mi mano bajo la mesa. Mi padre tenía cabello chocolate, el mismo color que Emm. Tenía los ojos color chocolate, como los míos, y siempre tenía el ceño fruncido.

- Hola niños – Dijo en su ruidosa y profunda voz. Un estremecimiento se deslizó por mi columna cuando habló. Puso su maletín a un lado y tomó asiento a la cabeza de la mesa. Intenté no mostrar ninguna reacción; de hecho; intenté no moverme para nada. Siempre parecía que era yo la que metía a todos en problemas o hacía algo mal.

Siempre parecía que era la que empeoraba las cosas para todos. No solía ser así, solía ser la niñita de papá, pero desde que empezó su trabajo, hace tres años, cambió. Nuestra relación con él cambió por completo. Él todavía me favorecía por encima de Emmett, pero cuando venía del trabajo, era como si quisiera pretender que Emmett y yo no estábamos allí. La forma en que miraba a Emmett era como si estuviera deseando que no existiera, hacía que me doliera el estomago verlo mirar a mi hermano de esa forma.

- Hola papá – respondimos ambos al mismo tiempo. Justo entonces, mi mama vino cargando la pasta y un plato con pan con ajo.

- Esto se ve bien Renee – dijo él, dándole una sonrisa. Todos empezamos a comer en silencio e intenté no moverme incómodamente en mi lugar – Entonces, ¿Cómo estuvo la escuela Emmett? – le preguntó a mi hermano.

Emm levantó la mirada nerviosamente.

- Estuvo bien, gracias. Intenté entrar al equipo de hockey sobre el hielo y Jasper y yo…- empezó a decir, pero papá asintió sin escuchar

- Eso es genial hijo – interrumpió él - ¿Qué tal tu día Isabella? - preguntó

¡Oh Dios! De acuerdo, sé cortés, no divagues.

- Bien, gracias – respondí calladamente.

- ¡Habla más alto, niña! – gritó.

Me estremecí con su tono, preguntándome si iba a pegarme, o quizá me enviaría a la cama sin cenar.

- Estuvo bien, gracias – repetí un poco más fuerte.

Él frunció el ceño y luego se volvió hacia mamá, que estaba estrujándose las manos nerviosamente.

- Entonces Renee, ¿qué has estado haciendo hoy? – preguntó, comiendo su cena.

- Bueno, fui al supermercado y conseguí ese shampoo que te gusta, y luego limpié un poco – respondió mi mamá rápidamente. Sonaba como una respuesta preparada, siempre hacía eso, tenía sus respuestas listas de modo que no fuera a decir nada inapropiado que lo hiciera enojar.

Extendí la mano por mi bebida, pero no estaba observando apropiadamente y la volqué, derramando el contenido sobre la mesa. Los ojos de todos volaron hacia mi padre, que se levantó de un salto de su silla.

- ¡Mierda! ¡Isabella, estúpida pequeña perra! – gruñó, agarrándome por el brazo y empujándome bruscamente de la mesa. De repente mi espalda golpeó la pared, el dolor me atravesó y me mordí el labio para dejar de llorar. Llorar lo empeoraba todo, él odiaba que llorara, decía que solo los débiles lloraban. Lo vi apartar su mano; iba a golpearme. Sostuve el aliento esperando el golpe, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer más que soportarlo, igual que siempre.

Mi hermano se levanto de un salto de su silla y se abalanzo sobre mi, envolviendo con fuerza sus brazos a mi alrededor, cubriéndome. La suya estaba hacia mi padre mientras me protegía.

- ¡Suéltala Emmett! ¡Necesita aprender a ser más cuidadosa! – gritó Charlie agarrando a Emmett de su ropa y lanzándolo al piso. Me abofeteó, enviándome al piso, luego se volvió hacia Emmett y lo pateó en la pierna, haciéndolo gemir - ¡No te metas en mi camino de nuevo, pequeño mocoso! – le gritó a Emm, mientras estaba acurrucado es una bola en el piso.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por mi cara. No podía soportar ver herido a mi hermano; él solo estaba intentando protegerme. Emm siempre hacía eso. Cuando me metía en problemas, él provocaba a mi padre de modo que la tomara contra él en su lugar.

Mi padre levantó su plato y su bebida, caminó a zancadas hacía la sala para terminar su comida, murmurando algo sobre nosotros siendo "los peores niños en el mundo" y "como infiernos se pudo quedar atrapado en esta vida"

Me arrastré hasta mi hermano y envolví mis brazos alrededor suyo con fuerza, aferrándome a él como si mi vida dependiera de ello. Él gimió y se levanto para sentarse, abrazándome de vuelta, frotando su mano por mi mejilla punzante.

- Lo siento, Emm. Lo siento – murmuré en voz baja, llorando sobre su hombro – El solo negó con la cabeza.

- Está bien Bells. No es culpa tuya – Dijo con voz ronca, me dio una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de ponerse en pie, gimiendo. Me puse de pie con un salto y le ayudé a levantarse. Podía oír movimiento así que levanté la mirada para ver que mi madre estaba limpiando la mesa frenéticamente.

- Lleven sus cenas a sus cuartos y coman ¿bien? – ordenó, besándonos a los dos en la mejilla. Ella tenía que ir a donde mi padre y hacer control de daños, él estaría de mal humor por mi error y ella tenía que calmarlo antes de que pasase algo más – Los veré a la mañana. Los quiero a los dos. Por favor estén callado, y pase lo que pase, quédense en sus habitaciones – ordenó rápidamente besándonos otra vez y entregándonos nuestras cenas a medio comer, antes de empujarnos hacia el vestíbulo trasero.

Teníamos una buena casa, cuatro dormitorios y todo estaba en un nivel. Mi padre ganaba un buen dinero por lo que vivíamos en una bonita zona, pero preferiría que la casa fuera más pequeña así no tuviera que trabajar en ese empleo. Puede que entonces fuera como el viejo papá, llevándonos al parque y comprándome juguetes y dulces. Emm vino a mi habitación y comimos en silencio, sentándonos en el suelo cerca de mi cama. Tomó mi mano con fuerza cuando oímos a mi padre gritar a mi madre desde el salón, algo se rompió, y me estremecí. Esto era totalmente culpa mía.

Empecé a sollozar así que Emm envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi hombro, apretando suavemente. Él siempre parecía mucho mayor que yo; era mucho más maduro que yo.

- Está bien. Todo está bien, Bells. No te preocupes – susurró, acariciándome el pelo. Una vez me calmé, y los gritos habían cesado, jugamos a las cartas por un rato.

Cuando estábamos a mitad del juego, escuchamos pisadas fuertes viniendo por el vestíbulo. Emmett se puso rígido cuando los pasos pasaron por mi puerta. No se detuvieron sin embargo, gracias a Dios. Dejé escapar el aliento que no me di cuenta que estaba aguantando y miré a Emm, quien esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

- Mejor me voy a mi habitación, son pasadas las siete – dijo mirando mi despertador – Cierra con llave la puerta. Te veré en la mañana – dijo con un guiño y una pequeña sonrisa que marcaba su lindo hoyuelo. Salió de la habitación y lo observé arrastrarse por el pasillo hasta su habitación, se volvió hacia mi – Cierra con llave tu puerta Bells – susurró, esperando ahí, observándome.

Cerré la puerta con llave rápidamente como me dijo. Poniendo mi oreja en la madera, escuché para asegurarme de que Emmett hiciera lo mismo con la suya. Volví corriendo a mi cama y me tiré sobre ella, llorando silenciosamente. No podía parar, estaba sollozando y sollozando. ¡Había sido estúpida esta noche e hice que hirieran a mi hermano otra vez! Y probablemente a mi madre también, por el sonido de los ruidos en el salón.

De repente, se produjo un rasguño, un ruido golpeando en mi ventana. Abrí mis ojos de golpe para ver a Jasper fuera, mirándome con tristeza. Me levanté y corrí hacia mi ventana la abrí y la deslicé hacia arriba silenciosamente preguntándome qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí. ¿No debería estar en su casa?

- Jasper ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¡Tienes que irte ahora! – Le grité susurrando, sacudiendo mi cabeza con fuerza. Pero el chico estúpido solo trepó a mi habitación por la ventana, cerrándola silenciosamente detrás de él.

Contuve la respiración, mirando a mi puerta con los ojos abiertos. Si mi padre lo atrapaba aquí se iba a volver loco, no le gustaba que Jasper viniera y jugara en nuestra casa, siempre decía que era muy ruidoso.

- ¡Jasper Sal! – susurré, desesperadamente intentando empujarlo de vuelta hacia la ventana. Me estremecí, preguntándome que haría mi padre si hubiera escuchado abrirse la ventana y supiera que Jasper estaba aquí. Jasper no se movió, simplemente envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío con fuerza y me atrajo contra su pecho. Traté de empujarlo, pero él solo me sostuvo con más fuerza.

- Está bien – susurró, acariciando mi cabello. Empecé a llorar otra vez en su pecho; pensamientos de Emmett siendo herido antes inundaron mi cabeza.

Jasper era alto para su edad, tenía diez años, igual que Emm. Ellos eran mejores amigos, y lo habían sido desde que nos mudamos hace cuatro años. Tenía el pelo rubio, largo casi hasta el cuello, y ojos azules, que eran como ver el cielo azul. Cuando Jasper te miraba te hacía sentir como si pudieras volar. Era muy lindo, todas mis amigas estaban enamoradas de el por alguna razón. Jasper y yo, sin embargo, no nos llevábamos bien. Él se burlaba de mí todo el tiempo, me pone zancadillas, me tira del cabello, y tiene esta molesta costumbre de llamarme Ángel por alguna razón, me llamó así desde el momento en que me conoció y realmente me pone furiosa, no me llamo Ángel, me llamo Isabella.

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo aquí ahora? ¿Y por qué estaba abrazándome? Tal vez pensó que esta era la habitación de Emmett, tal vez se acercó a la ventana equivocada, pero no podía estar en lo cierto porque la habitación de Emmett estaba en la otra parte del vestíbulo, su ventana daba al patio trasero.

Me eché hacia atrás para mirarlo. Por alguna razón él se veía triste, tenía lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se limitaba a seguir abrazándome. Él sabía sobre mi padre, Emmett había sido cubierto por moretones una vez y le soltó la verdad a él. Emmett y yo le rogamos que no dijera nada, sin embargo, nunca lo ha hecho.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí Jasper? – susurré, limpiándome la cara, pero las lagrimas seguían cayendo.

Me tiró sobre la cama, meciéndome suavemente, igual que Emmett siempre hacia cuando lloraba. Miré su pecho y me di cuenta que estaba usando shorts y camiseta de vaqueros y caballos (por algún motivo él amaba todo eso). Fruncí el ceño, un poco confundida en cuanto ah por qué tendría puesto eso, hacía mucho frío fuera. Entonces me di cuenta de que estaba usando su pijama. Miré el reloj para ver que eran casi las ocho y media. Había estado llorando durante más de una hora.

- Te vi a través de la ventana. Solo quería venir y asegurarme de que estabas bien – susurró a su vez, todavía abrazándome con fuerza.

Volvía a mirar a la ventana. La habitación de Jasper estaba directamente en frente de la mía y podía ver en su habitación, lo que significaba que él podía ver en la mía. Me mordí el labio, oh Dios me había visto llorando, tengo que verme tan débil para él. Las únicas personas ante las que alguna vez había llorado eran mi madre y Emm.

- Estoy bien. Tienes que irte – susurré empujándole otra vez, tratando de sacarlo de la cama. El sólo se limito a sacudir la cabeza negando.

- No me voy hasta que dejes de llorar – declaró, tirándome hacia debajo de manera que ahora estábamos tumbados en mi cama, uno enfrente de otro. Tenía sus brazos envueltos alrededor mío tan fuerte que ni siquiera podía retroceder. Me sentí segura por algún motivo. Me deslicé aún más cerca de él, presionando todo mi cuerpo con el suyo y sollocé en su pecho.

Me desperté en la mañana, todavía fuertemente envuelta en sus brazos, di un grito ahogado y miré al reloj 6:20 am.

- ¡Jasper! – susurré, sacudiéndolo.

- ¡Ahh! ¿Qué mamá? – preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Shhh! – siseé, rápidamente cubriendo su boca antes que hablase otra vez.

**No** puedo creer que nos quedásemos dormidos, esto está tan mal. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, y me miró, sorprendido, luego miró alrededor de mi habitación.

- Oh no, ¿me quedé dormido? – susurró, sentándose y pasándose la mano por su pelo, que estaba levantando por todas partes, como lo tenía largo, estaba despeinado.

- Tienes que ir a casa Jasper ¡Rápido! – siseé, empujándolo hacía la ventana. La abrió y empezó a trepar fuera pero agarré su mano haciendo que se detuviera. Levantó la vista hacía mi con una expresión confundida.

- Gracias – susurré, sonriéndole agradecidamente. Realmente necesitaba ese abrazo anoche, esa fue probablemente la cosa más bonita que Jasper alguna vez había hecho por mí. El solo me devolvió la sonrisa.

- De nada, Ángel – respondió, sonriendo y saliendo.

Vi como pasaba por el agujero en la cerca que dividía nuestros patios y volvió a subir a su propia ventana. La cerró y me saludó, le devolví el saludo, y luego fui a vestirme. El pensamiento de Jasper viniendo a escondidas aquí y estando en la casa sin permiso, hizo que mi estomago doliera. Tuvimos mucha suerte de no ser atrapados. Me aterraba pensar que habría sucedido si sus padres hubieran ido a su habitación a la noche y hubieran visto su cama vacía, o que habría pasado si no me hubiera despertado temprano. Me estremecí al pensar en lo que mi padre haría si hubiera entrado aquí para encontrar a Jasper en la casa durante la noche.

* * *

**_Holaaaa ¿que tal? aquí les traigo una nueva historia, espero que en verdad sea de su agrado, aqui les dejo el primer capi para que lo lean y me digan si les gusta o lo odian, el viernes les dire que dias actualizare y el subire uno o dos capítulos. _**

**_Con amor_**

**_ Franyi_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2**

8 años después…

Me desperté con la familiar sensación de ser aplastada; me retorcí, empujando mi hombro hacia atrás. Jasper movió su peso ligeramente. Estaba abrazándome por detrás, respirando profundamente en la parte trasera de mi cabello. Su pesado brazo cubriéndome, sujetando mis brazos en mi pecho, sostenía mi mano apretadamente. Podía sentir la usual "gloria matutina" empujando contra la parte más estrecha de mi espalda.

Rápidamente silencié la alarma de mi teléfono y lo codee en el estomago.

–Seis es punto – murmuré somnolientamente, cerrando los ojos.

–Diez minutos más, Ángel. Todavía estoy cansado – murmuró él, empujándome más fuerte contra su pecho.

–No, no diez minutos más. La última vez se convirtió en una hora y Emmett casi te atrapa aquí – murmuré, codeándolo en el estomago de nuevo.

Movió su brazo e inmovilizó mis manos en la cama cerca de mi cabeza.

–Sólo diez minutos más, Ángel – se quejó. Suspiré y cerré los ojos de nuevo. No había forma de discutir con él cuando estaba así, simplemente no tenía la energía a esta hora de la mañana para pelear con él. Ambos nos deslizamos de nuevo en el sueño, instantáneamente.

–¡BELLA, será mejor que ya estés lista! – Gritó Emm, golpeando la puerta. Me levanté de un salto y también Jasper, eran más de las siete.

–Er… sí, estoy lista ya Emm – grité en respuesta, mirando a Jasper que estaba frotándose la cara, luciendo un poco aturdido.

–Bien. Voy a desayunar. Apúrate. Jasper conducirá hoy así que está lista para irnos en media hora – llamó Emmett a través de la puerta, antes de caminar a zancadas por el pasillo.

–Caray Ángel, ¿por qué no me despertaste? – acusó Jasper frunciendo el ceño.

Lo miré en advertencia, y le di mi mejor mirada de muerte.

–¡Lo hice, imbécil! ¡Dijiste "diez minutos más" y luego me inmovilizaste en la cama para evitar que te codeara – gruñí sarcásticamente, haciendo una mala imitación de su voz.

Él sonrió burlonamente y me empujó de vuelta a la cama, sujetando mis manos sobre mi cabeza y rodando sobre mí.

–¿Te inmovilicé en la cama? ¿Estabas soñando conmigo otra vez Ángel? Podría hacerte ese sueño realidad – se mofó, con su rostro a centímetros del mío.

–¡Ya quisieras Jasper Hale! Ahora, apártate de mí, y ve a alistarte. Conduces hoy, aparentemente – siseé, asintiendo hacia la ventana. Él suspiró y se levantó de mí, poniéndose sus jeans y camiseta. Trepó por la ventana, silenciosamente, cerrándola detrás de sí al irse. Caminé hacia ella y la aseguré antes de dirigirme a la ducha más rápida de todos los tiempos.

Exactamente veintiséis minutos después, caminé con dificultad hacia la cocina, con un ceño fruncido, Jasper estaba allí, apoyándose casualmente contra la encimera, comiéndose MI cereal. ¡Maldita sea, todas las mañanas! Su cabello estaba despeinado en su usual apariencia de "apenas salí de la cama" que para ser honesta sí lucia así cuando cavaba de salir de la cama. Todo lo que hacía siempre era deslizar sus manos por todo su rubio cabello unas cuantas veces y listo.

Se veía igual que todas las mañanas, como un maldito supermodelo. Usaba jeans desgastados de cintura baja, y siempre hacía que las chicas se derritieran. Hoy estaba usando una camiseta blanca que mostraba su cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y una camisa azul y gris de manga corta sobre ella, que tenia completamente desabotonada. Sus ojos estaba brillantes con diversión mientras me miraba.

–¿Retardada esta mañana, Ángel? – preguntó con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Le lancé una mirada de muerte, haciéndolo sonreír burlonamente.

–¡Cállate Jasper! ¿Por qué demonios te estás comiendo MI cereal de nuevo? ¿No tienes comida en tu casa? – pregunté, arrebatando la taza de sus manos y comiéndome el contenido. Él sólo me observó con una sonrisa divertida.

Emm me lanzó una caja de jugo.

–Si te ves un poco tensa esta mañana Bells ¿Todo va bien? – preguntó, mirándome un poco preocupado.

Miré seriamente a Jasper una vez más mientras él empezaba a reírse. Por supuesto que me veía tensa, tuve media hora para ducharme y vestirme.

–Me quedé dormida – murmuré con un suspiro abatido.

Emmett no tenía idea de que Jasper dormía en mi habitación conmigo cada noche, si fuera así, enloquecería. Emmett siempre era protector conmigo, siempre lo había sido, pero había empeorado desde que Charlie, nuestro padre se fue cuando tenía trece. Bueno, dije que "se fue", pero la verdad era que Emmett y Jasper habían llegado a casa temprano del hockey un día para ver que mi padre me había dejado sin sentido, y estaba intentando violarme. Emmett finalmente cayó en cuenta y él y Jasper le había dado una paliza, casi matándolo en el proceso. Lo había echado de la casa y le habían dicho que si alguna vez regresaba, lo matarían.

Nunca regresó, sin embargo, eso fue hace ya tres años.

Un poco después de eso, mi mamá consiguió un trabajo en una enorme firma electrónica, era la asistente personal del director, así que viajaba mucho. Se iba dos veces más de lo que estaba aquí, de modo que sólo la veíamos por cerca de una semana al mes, si algo. Emmett era mi única supervisión, aunque a veces era más como que yo estaba intentando cuidar de él.

Jasper también era muy protector conmigo, pero todavía no nos llevábamos bien, incluso aunque él pasó cada noche envuelto a mi alrededor en la cama por los últimos ocho años. Se había vuelto a escabullir en mi habitación la noche siguiente de verme llorar de nuevo y habíamos terminado durmiéndonos una vez más. Después de dos semanas, se había vuelto norma. No era algo de lo que habláramos nunca, solo dejaba mi ventana sin seguro y él entraba una vez que sus padres revisaran que él estuviera dormido. Jamás nos habían atrapado en ocho años. Habíamos estado cerca un par de veces, sin embargo. Hace un par de años la mamá de Jasper había encontrado su cama vacía, pero él había mentido, diciendo que se había escapado a una fiesta y se había quedado en la casa de un amigo. Nadie sospechó que estaba al lado, conmigo.

Él todavía me molestaba como loco y me molestaba tanto como lo hacía cuando éramos niños, pero yo siempre supe que él estaría ahí para mi si lo necesitaba. Era como si él tuviera doble personalidad. De día, me molestaba, volviéndome loca y enojándome todo el tiempo, y de noche, era el chico más dulce en el mundo y me abrazaba, haciéndome sentir segura y a salvo.

–Te ves sexy hoy, Ángel – Dijo Jasper, con su sonrisa patentada, mirándome de arriba abajo lentamente, haciéndome retorcer.

¡Si claro! Mi cabello color chocolate todavía estaba húmedo porque no tuve tiempo de secarlo por sus estúpidos "diez minutos más", así que lo tenía recogido en un despeinado moño. Me había puesto mis jeans ajustados y un top rojo de cuello en V y una capucha, junto a mis converse. Había añadido lo mínimo de maquillaje, y algo de lápiz labial claro. No me veía sexy ¡Maldito idiota! Le mostré mi dedo medio y camine hasta su auto. Recostándome contra él, enojadamente, espere a que me honrara con su presencia.

El camino a la escuela fue igual que siempre, ellos se sentaron al frente hablando de futbol y fiestas, y yo me senté en la parte trasera escuchando mi iPod, intentando ignorar la sonrisa de Jasper en el espejo. Estacionamos en la escuela y el auto fue inmediatamente asediado por personas, igual que cada mañana. Jasper y Emmett eran considerados los "jugadores sexys" en nuestra escuela. Eran de último año y el sueño de toda chica, los chicos querían ser amigos suyos, y las chicas querían dormir con ellos.

Jasper se rió mientras yo me encogía, saliendo del auto e intentando evadir la horda de zorras que me empujaban porque estaban intentando lanzarse sobre él. Una chica me codeó a propósito. La miré en su pequeña falda que lucía mas como un cinturón y su top que mostraba su estomago, e hice una mueca ¡Caray, es tan perra!

–Mierda, Alice ¿dejaste tu falda en casa? –pregunté con un horror fingido. Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y escuché a Jasper y a Emm reírse.

–Lo que sea, ¿sabes que ese look de emo no te va bien, cierto? – escupió ella en respuesta.

Sólo me reí y me aleje caminando. Era usual que Alice y yo tuviéramos este tipo de comentarios para la otra. Ella había salido con Jasper por un tiempo, bueno, si por salir te referías a tener sexo unas cuantas veces, y luego la dejó. Ella todavía no lo había superado y lo quería de vuelta, para disgusto de él.

–Eso no fue amable, Ángel – Jasper se rió, mientras me alcanzaba y lanzaba un brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Inclinó su cabeza cerca de la mía – Lamento o de esta mañana – susurró en mi oreja, enviando escalofríos por mi columna.

Lo codeé en las costillas, haciéndolo sonreír y apartarse.

–E ignora a Alice, creo que llevas genial el look emo – añadió, con un guiño coqueto. Emmett lo golpeó en la parte trasera de la cabeza.

–¡Amigo, esa es mi hermana menor! – Lo regañó enojadamente, apartándolo de mí. Jasper solo se rió y me guiñó una vez más, haciéndome poner los ojos en blanco. Jasper se alejó y caminó directo a lo que lucía como su última conquista, Jessica. Le sonrió seductoramente y ella se sonrojó cuando él comenzó a coquetear con ella.

Encontré a mis amigas, que prácticamente estaban follando a Emmett y Jasper con los ojos.

–Hola Tanya, Kate. – dije alegremente cuando llegué a ellos.

–Hola Bells ¿llegaste aquí con sexy trasero número uno y número dos hoy? – pregunto Kate, Tanya mirando fijamente a mi hermano mientras se alejaba.

Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

–Nop, solo con Emm y Jasper. – Kate suspiro.

–¿Cómo demonios puede no afectarte por lo condenadamente caliente que son? Quiero decir, ¡tienes tanta suerte de vivir con Emmett! Yo adoraría ver su sexy trasero caminando alrededor – ronroneó, abanicándose la cara.

Fingí tener nauseas.

–¡Kate, ese es mi hermano y su imbécil amigo! ¿Cómo en la tierra puedes obviar su comportamiento mujeriego? Ambos son unos idiotas – Me encogí de hombros. No entendía por qué cada chica de esta escuela estaba enamorada de ellos. Emm era una gran persona, pero trataba a las chicas como objetos, y Jasper, bueno simplemente era un imbécil de tiempo completo

–Son los dos mejores jugadores del equipo de hockey y lucen como dioses del sexo, y yo desearía poder obviar eso – dijo Tanya sugestivamente, moviendo sus cejas con una sonrisita, haciéndome reír. Enlazó su brazo con el mío y me empujo a nuestra primera clase.

La escuela estuvo bien, como era normal; yo era bastante popular debido a que mi hermano y su mejor amigo eran los chicos más deseados allí. Ellos cuidaban de mí, lo que básicamente significaba que advertían a todos los chicos que se alejaran de mí, que de hecho, me sentaba bien porque yo no quería salir con nadie. La mayoría de las chicas querían ser mis amigas para poder acercarse a mi hermano. Las chicas que querían ser sus novias eran fáciles de localizar, en su mayor parte podías reconocerlas por el tipo de ropa que estaban usando, si no estaban usando mucha entonces iban por mi hermano o Jasper.

A la hora del almuerzo, me senté con mis amigos cuando escuché los usuales suspiros y risitas tontas. Las chicas empezaron a revisar su cabello y arreglar su maquillaje, de modo que supe que mi hermano o sus amigos estaban llegando al comedor.

–Oh genial, sexy trasero número uno está viniendo – Dijo Kate tontamente, codeando a Tanya en las costillas.

Puse los ojos en blanco cuando una mano apareció por detrás de mí, robándome un puñado de patatas fritas.

–Hola Ángel – susurró Jasper en mi cuello. Golpee su mano cuando fue a robar más.

–'¡Jasper, por el amor de Dios! Ve a comprar tu propia comida, idiota – dije molesta haciéndolo reír.

–Oh, sabes que quieres compartir conmigo – respondió, dejándose caer en el banco, empujándome de nuevo con su cadera.

–Jasper ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunté con un suspiro, moviendo el plato lejos de él. Sentí como pasó el brazo alrededor de mi hombro.

–Sólo quería visitar a mi chica. Sé que me has echado de menos sin verme toda esta mañana y eso – dijo engreídamente.

Pude ver como Kate y Tanya lo miraron con nostalgia.

–Podrías quitar tu brazo-abraza-putas de mi, Jasper, por el amor de Dios ¡no quiero enfermarme! – le regañé alejándome de él. Solo se rió.

–No seas así Ángel. Sólo quería hacerte saber que voy a llevarte a casa hoy. Tu hermano tiene una cita con Lauren así que… - Se calló sonriéndome.

¡Genial, simplemente GENIAL! Me iba a llevar a casa. Fantástico. Él siempre me hacía el trayecto a casa lo más largo posible sólo para molestarme. Luego, insistiría en esperar en casa hasta que mi hermano llegase, lo que significaba que tenía que cocinar para él también ¡Maldita sea, es tan molesto!

–Está bien, Jasper. Ahora corre, estoy segura que tienes una ETS* _**(NA: Enfermedad de Transmisión Sexual)**_ más que propagar por ahí – le dije, agitando la mano con un gesto molesto.

Se rió y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras se ponía de pie.

–Finge todo lo que quieras Ángel, los dos sabemos que vas a querer que duerma contigo por la noche – Me guiñó un ojo con malicia, dándole a lo que acababa de decir un doble sentido, y rogué para que nadie se diese cuenta.

–Claro que querré Jasper, porque estoy tan enamorada de ti – Suspiré poniendo los ojos en blanco y frotándome la mejilla donde él me beso.

–Yo también te quiero – Me sonrió mientras se alejaba de vuelta a la misma chica de esta mañana. Supe que se llamaba María. Paso el brazo alrededor de su hombro, sus sucios, asquerosos labios descendieron hasta los de ella. Fruncí el ceño, y aparté la mirada de nuevo a mis amigos cuando casi comenzó a hacerlo con ella en medio del comedor. Tanya y Kate y la mitad de las chicas del comedor estaban mirándolo con lujuria.

–Demonios, ¡este chico es tan jodidamente molesto! ¿Por qué mi hermano no podía escoger un mejor amigo mejor, alguien que no fuera un arrogante, obsesivo, gilipollas? – despotriqué. Lanzando mis manos al aire.

–Oh ¡deja de lloriquear! Jasper Hale acaba de tener su brazo alrededor tuyo y besado la mejilla, daría cualquier cosa por tener esos dulces labios en mí – dijo Tanya soñadoramente, haciéndome reír.

–Lo que sea. Vamos a nuestra próxima clase – Le sugerí mientras recogíamos nuestras bandejas e íbamos.

Después de clases me dirigí a regañadientes al estacionamiento, sonde un sonriente Jasper se encontraba apoyado en su coche, esperándome.

–Hola preciosa – Me guiñó un ojo coquetamente y abrió la puerta para mí.

–Hola Jasper – Me subí a su coche, ya molesta con su coqueto trasero, si Emmett estuviese aquí lo habría abofeteado por eso.

–Así pues Ángel, tengo que pasar por la tienda de camino a casa – Dijo cuando subió a mi lado poniendo el coche en marcha.

–Genial – murmuré. Decidí mirar por la ventana e ignorarles, seguía molesta con él por todo el asunto de los "diez minutos más" de esta mañana.

–Vamos Ángel – Dijo cuando se detuvo en la tienda, bajo hasta mi lado y abrió mi puerta, esperaba a que bajara con él.

–No se necesitan dos para entrar Jasper. Esperare aquí – respondí. Metió sus manos en el auto y me recogió con facilidad, arrojándome por encima del hombro, riendo. Dio un puntapié a la puerta para cerrarla y comenzó a caminar hacia la tienda – Ponme malditamente abajo ¡imbécil! – grité, golpeándolo en la espalda.

Él solo se reía de mis escasos intentos de bajar, y siguió caminando. Una vez en la tienda, finalmente me puso en mis pies. Miré alrededor, avergonzada, para comprobar si alguien vio eso, pero parecía que no. Alargó la mano y metió unos mechones de cabello suelto detrás de la oreja, sus dedos demorándose en mi mejilla. Golpeé su mano fuera de mi cara y lo miré enfadada.

–¡Eso fue vergonzoso! – siseé.

–¿Cuál es el problema? A la mayoría de las chicas les encantaría que les hiciese eso – replicó, encogiéndose de hombros y yendo hacia las revistas.

Pisoteé con el pie, luego me ruboricé porque había pisoteado como una niña pequeña, por suerte, Jasper no me miraba, de lo contrario nunca hubiese oído el final de esto. Agarró una revista de deporte y una barrita de chocolate y se dirigió al mostrador para pagar. Estaba felizmente hojeando la Teen Vogue cuando dos chicos se acercaron a mí. Me puse tensa.

–Bueno, hola aquí – Uno de ellos ronroneó. Asentí con la cabeza en reconocimiento y puse la revista de vuelta, alejándome con rapidez en busca de Jasper.

–Ey ¿A dónde vas? – dijo el otro cogiendo mi mano. – Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse frenéticamente.

–Estoy buscando a mi novio – le mentí, tratando de sonar segura.

–¿Novio? No veo ningún novio – dijo el primero burlándose de mí - ¿Qué tal si vamos a alguna parte y nos conocemos mejor? – ofreció el chico que estaba sujetando mi mano, tirándome hacia él.

Me sentí enferma

Oh Dios, Jasper ¡ayúdame!

–Ey, ¡Ángel! – Dijo Jasper, arrojando su brazo alrededor de mi hombro y mirando a los dos chicos, que de inmediato me soltaron la mano y dieron un paso atrás. Me acerqué al lado de Jasper y me presioné contra él con tanta fuerza que dolía – Espero que no estuvieran molestando a MI chica – dijo casualmente, pero podía oír el enfado en su tono de voz. Jasper siempre ha sido protector conmigo; una vez un chico me empujó en un charco cuando tenía siete, y Jasper fue directamente a la casa del muchacho y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

–De ninguna manera, hombre. Estábamos hablando, eso es todo – El chico mintió, levantando las manos inocentemente.

Está bien. Vamos entonces, Ángel, nos vamos a casa – dijo Jasper guiándome hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se giró para mirarme - ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, revisándome preocupado.

Asentí y le sonreí gratamente.

–Gracias – murmuré. Abrió la puerta del coche y espero a que subiese antes de rodearlo hacia su lado. Una vez dentro arrojo algo en mi regazo, mire hacia abajo y vi una barrita de mi chocolate favorito. No pude evitar sonreír. – Gracias Jazz – Él sonrió ante el apodo, jamás lo había llamado así antes. Él siempre hacia cosas dulces como comprarme golosinas, era una lástima que fuese un gigoló idiota, de lo contrario fuera probablemente un buen chico.

Cuando llegué a casa, fui directamente a trabajar en la lasaña para cenar. Jasper se cernía detrás de mí alrededor de la cocina, haciéndome sentir acosada mientras miraba mi cuerpo.

–Por el amor de Dios, Jasper ¡Mis ojos están aquí! – dije airadamente, señalándome la cara. El como el sínico que es, solo se rio.

–Wow, estás verdaderamente de mal humor conmigo hoy ¿eh? – bromeó sonriendo.

–Si, lo estoy. No puedo creerme lo de esta mañana. No me gustan las prisas, me eh visto y sentido como una mierda todo el día.

–Creo que te has visto caliente todo el día – respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

–Ugh, ¿puedes dejar de hablarme? No estoy de humor – Tiré la comida en el horno y me puse a preparar un poco de ensalada.

Bien, lo que sea – Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y vino a mi lado, ayudándome a preparar la ensalada. Estaba tan cerca de mí que podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cuerpo, era extrañamente calmante.

–Voy a ir a hacer los deberes. La lasaña estará lista en una hora y media; imagino que te quedaras a cenar – dije. No era una pregunta, sabía que lo haría. No estoy segura de que Emmett le pidiese que se quedara conmigo cuando él estaba fuera, pero Jasper lo hacía siempre de todos modos.

–Seguro, viendo como me lo preguntas tan educadamente – Sonrió.

–No estaba preguntando – gruñí sarcásticamente mientras me giraba.

Me agarró de la mano y se acercó a mí, estaba tan cerca que mi pecho tocaba el suyo, podía sentir su aliento soplando en mi cara.

–Ángel, lo siento por lo de esta mañana. Lo hago. Por favor deja de ser toda una perra conmigo, no te pega – Dijo en voz baja y gruesa.

–Está bien, si, lo siento también. Supongo que eh sido una perra contigo – admití tratando de apartar la mirada de sus hermosos ojos que se sentía como si estuvieran viendo mi alma.

–Así que, ¿estoy personado? – preguntó, sonriendo.

Me gustaba este Jasper, él que me cuidaba, él que era diferente a cuando estábamos por nuestra cuenta. Me puso su adorable carita de cachorro a la que no podía decir que no, y sentí mi voluntad de odiarlo desmoronarse. Me reí y puse los ojos en blanco.

–Lo que sea. Voy a ir a hacer la tarea antes de cenar – Me empujé fuera de su retención y me alejé rápidamente.

Se sentía raro estar cerca de él de esa manera, todavía podía sentir el hormigueo de electricidad fluyendo a través de la mano donde nos habíamos cogido, todavía podía oler su dulce aliento que había soplado en mi cara. No tenía ni idea de la atmosfera tan ara de la cocina, todo era muy confuso. Negué con la cabeza y saque mi tarea de cálculo, tratando de empezarla por lo menos.

Después de cenar en silencio, termine mi tarea. Solo eran las ocho y media así que Jasper decidió poner una película. Puso "Destino Final", y nos sentamos en el sofá a verla. Me sentí un poco incomoda por alguna razón que no podía entender. Estaba sentada aquí como siempre, pero algo se sentía diferente. Le mire a escondidas varias veces, estaba sentado ahí viendo la película, con una pierna doblada sobre la otra, el brazo colgando casualmente en el respaldo de mi silla. Ninguno de los dos se movió hasta que la película termino. Ahogue un bostezo.

–Creo que me voy a la cama, Jasper, estoy muy cansada – Murmuré, levantándome y estirándome como un gato. Cuando lo mire de nuevo, me di cuenta de que me estaba observando atentamente. Me aclaré la garganta ya que todavía seguía mirándome fijamente con una extraña expresión en su cara.

–Oh, bien, si, está bien. Voy directo a casa entonces, estaré de vuelta en media hora – dijo poniendo de pie para salir.

Lo seguí y cerré la puerta detrás de él, un poco desconcertada. ¿Por qué era todo tan tenso y extraño entre nosotros esta noche? Sería probablemente porque estaba tan molesta con él esta mañana que hice cosas un poco torpes.

Me cambié rápidamente a una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos luego de ducharme, me lavé los dientes y me metí en la cama. Estaba fría y era demasiado grande, al igual que cada noche. Después de unos veinte minutos o así, escuché mi ventana deslizarse y cerrarse de nuevo. Ropas cayeron al suelo y luego la cama se hundió detrás de mí.

–Ey, ¿estás dormida? – susurró

–No, todavía no – murmuré.

Levanté la cabeza para poder poner uno de sus bazos bajo mi cuello. Apretó el pecho contra mi espalda y envolvió su otro brazo a mí alrededor, lanzando una pierna sobre la mía. Le oí suspirar mientras me retorcía para acercarme más a él.

–¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, tirando de sus brazos apretados a mi alrededor y presionando mi rostro en su brazo, oliendo su increíble aroma, que era como ninguna otra cosa en el mundo.

–Nada, Ángel. Solo estoy cansado, eso es todo – murmuró contra la parte posterior de mi cabeza, presionando sus labios en mi cabello.

–Está bien. Buenas noches, Jazz – susurré, besando su brazo.

–Buenas noches mi Ángel – respondió, besando la parte posterior de mi cabeza.

* * *

**_Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, ¿que les parece? ¿les gustaa?_**

**_Amo infinitamente a Jasper, ok, es tan hermoso! *-*_**

**_espero que ustedes tambien lo amen como yo!_**

**_comenten que les parecio la historia pleaseeeeeeeeee! ¿les gusta este Jasper - Bella? haganlo y Jasper estara en sus cuartos esta noche sin ropa_**

**_franyi _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Me desperté a las seis en punto como siempre para apagar la alarma; la silencié e intenté, sin éxito, moverme lejos de Jasper. Tenía mi cabeza en su pecho y mi pierna encima de su entrepierna, lo cual como siempre, ya estaba en su "gloria matutina". Él tenía su mano en mi rodilla, fijando mi pierna ahí, y su otro brazo envuelto tensamente alrededor de mi cintura. Cuando traté de moverlo, apretó su agarre murmurando algo en sueño sobre vacas y vaqueros. Moví mi bazo y toqué su estomago.

- Seis en punto – murmuré, tocándolo de nuevo cuando no abrió sus ojos.

ÉL gruño y apretó su agarre, moviéndome así que quedé completamente encima de él. Podía sentir su erección presionando entre mis piernas. Jadeé con la sensación, era extraño pero en verdad se sintió bien. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo? ¡Este es Jasper Hale por amor a Dios! Traté de liberarme, pero eso sólo nos hizo rozarnos en lugares en los que preferiría no pensar en el amigo mujeriego de mi hermano, en contacto. Mi cuerpo comenzó a cosquillear y no pude evitar que un pequeño gemido se me escapara de los labios. Oh Dios mío ¡eso en verdad se siente bien!

- ¿Jasper? – le susurré/grité.

Él abrió sus ojos de golpe y me miró, impactado. Su expresión rápidamente cambio a su sonrisa de marca, la cual quería golpear fuera de su rostro.

- Bueno, buenos días ángel, woww, esto es una primera vez – ronroneó, alzando sus cejas, su sonrisa de asombro.

- ¿Me soltarías por amor a Dios? – le susurré grité. Él alzó sus manos a modo de rendición y rápidamente rodé de encima de él.

- Son las seis – refunfuñé, frunciendo el ceño.

El se volteó de lado para mirarme.

- Está bien. No estés enojado conmigo todo el día de hoy, por favor. No sabía que había hecho eso, lo siento ángel ¿está bien? – susurró, besando mi frente antes de salir rápidamente de la cama para ponerse su ropa.

- Está bien, lo que sea – murmuré posicionándome en su lugar cálido de la cama donde había estado acostado.

- Te veré después – Me dirigió un guiño antes de salir por la ventana.

Dándome la vuelta, enterré mi rostro en su almohada, todavía puedo olerlo y eso me hacía sentir segura y calmada. Me hundí en un sueño pacifico otra vez.

Después de vestirme más pacíficamente que ayer, me concentré en mi iPod y estaba bailando felizmente cuando lo vi comiendo mi cereal DE NUEVO ¡Cada jodido día! Suspiré y robé el cereal de sus manos.

- Demonios Jasper, ¡hay como cuatro cereales en las alacenas y sólo comer el mío! ¿Por qué? ¿Lo haces solo para enojarme? – pregunté, frunciendo el ceño, cuando comencé a masticar mi desayuno

- Buenos días para ti Ángel.

- Claro, hola – Me dejé caer y comí mi cereal mientras Emm entraba en la cocina

- Hey Chicos, ¿están casi listos para irse?

Ambos asentimos y nos dirigimos al auto de Jasper. Mientras me acercaba a la escuela Ben me atrapó para que le ayudara con un regalo para Ángela, su novia. Al voltearme me di cuenta que no había casi nadie en el estacionamiento, mierda, iba tarde. Así que no me quedo de otra que salir corriendo.

- Disminuye la velocidad Ángel, te caerás – gritó Jasper, sonriéndome mientras yo medio corría hacia él.

Cuando lo pasé, él sacó su pie para hacerme tropezar, pero antes de que golpeara el suelo envolvió sus brazos apretadamente alrededor de mi cintura, y me levantó.

- Caray, Ángel, sé que soy caliente, pero no necesitabas caer a mis pies – bromeó, haciendo reír a todos sus amigos. Lo golpeé en el pecho fuertemente mirándolo – Oh también me gusta un poco rudo Ángel, sabes eso – dijo sonriendo torcidamente.

Todavía no había soltado mi cintura, dio un paso hacia adelante y presionó su cuerpo contra el mío, sus manos se deslizaron hacia mi trasero.

- Mmm, genial – ronroneó en mi odio.

Odiaba ser tocada; traía recuerdos de mi padre. Jadeé, y antes de que siquiera pudiera pensar en todo lo que estaba haciendo, subí mi pierna y lo golpee en las pelotas. Él gruñó y me soltó rápidamente, doblándose por la mitad y agarrando su ingle.

- ¡Mantén tus jodidas manos fuera de mi Hale! – grité, tratando de no llorar. Estaba luchando por respirar y mis manos estaban temblando.

Me di vuelta para alejarme corriendo pero me agarró por la mano y me empujó hacia él de nuevo.

- Ángel, sólo estaba bromeando, sabes que nunca te haría daño – gimió.

Su voz se quebró un poco, sonaba como si tuviera dolor. Miro directamente a mis ojos; pude ver la honestidad en sus profundos ojos azules. Me dio un abrazo y puso sus labios en mi cuello, justo donde se unía con mis hombros y respiró profundamente por su nariz, enviando su aliento caliente por mi cuello. Esto es lo siempre hacia para calmarme, cuando lloraba en su hombro; esta era la única cosa que parecía funcionar. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo rápidamente contra mi pecho, así que me concentre en hacer juego con mi respiración y la suya. Respire su olor hasta que me había calmado. Me moví hacia atrás y el solo me estaba mirando, con arrepentimiento en su rostro.

- Lo siento. No debería haber hecho eso Ángel, no pensé – dijo con tono de disculpa.

- Yo también lo siento ¿te duele? – le pregunte haciendo una mueca ante la idea de cuan fuerte le había dado el rodillazo. El solo se encogió de hombros.

- Estoy bien, fue mi culpa – respondió inclinándose para mirarme a los ojos de nuevo. Aparte la vista rápidamente, sintiéndome incomoda. Tenía la sensación de que cuando Jasper me miraba a los ojos podía ver mi verdadero yo, el que trataba de esconderse de todo el mundo, la niña asustada a la que no le gustaba que la gente la toque, porque me traía recuerdos de aquellos domingos y mi padre llevándome al sofá, guiándome a sentarme en su regazo.

Cuando la gente me tocaba, incluso las chicas, mi corazón se iba a toda marcha y siempre comenzaba a sentirme enferma. Las únicas excepciones a esto son mi madre, Emmett y Jasper. Esta era la razón exacta por la que no tenia citas. La idea de que alguien me tocara o besara, hacia que mi piel se pusiera de gallina.

Aparté la vista de él y me di cuenta que tenía una gran mancha húmeda en el hombro en el que había estado llorando. La limpié, frunciendo el ceño.

- He arruinado tu camisa.

- Tengo otras, Ángel, no te preocupes – contestó con una sonrisa fácil, que no era la sonrisa que usaba con otras personas, esta era una sonrisa sincera, que por lo general sólo se consigue de noche o cuando no había nadie alrededor. Mire a mi alrededor y me di cuenta que estábamos solos en el pasillo, me quede sin aliento en estado de shock.

- ¿Dónde? – murmuré viendo ambos lados del pasillo

- Ellos fueron a clase – respondió – Vamos, no hay razón para ir al final, así que vamos a ir por un trago o algo así – Me tomó de la mano hacia el estacionamiento, hacia su coche.

- Jasper ¿Qué? ¡No puedo faltar a clase! – grité, mirando a mi alrededor rápidamente para ver si alguien veía a dos estudiantes escapando fuera de la escuela.

El solo se echó a reír.

- Vamos, Ángel, una clase no te hará daño. Ya estás diez minutos tarde de todos modos – Abrió la puerta del pasajero y me hizo señas para entrar.

Suspiré y de mala gana me subí dentro. Realmente no me importaba pasar tiempo con Jasper, pero eso solo dependía de cual Jasper estaría aquí conmigo, el de la noche, o el del día. El Jasper de la noche era considerado, cariñoso y atento. El Jasper del día era coqueto, un hijo de puta y un idiota. Sin embargo, el Jasper del día y de la noche me hacía sentir segura y protegida. Me volví a mirarlo mientras conducía, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté, un poco preocupada de que esto fuera a convertirse en una especie de broma que iba a acabar mal para mí o avergonzarme.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿No puedo estar contento de que estamos pasando un tiempo juntos? – me preguntó, y me dio un guiño coqueto. Puse los ojos y gemí. Genial, una hora con Jasper del día es mi peor pesadilla.

No estaba prestando atención a dónde íbamos, así que me sorprendí cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento de la pista de hielo. Él sonrió y se levanto, y yo le seguí con el ceño fruncido. Le pregunte que qué hacíamos ahí, y el solo ignoro mi pregunta. Solo entro y no me quedo más remedio que seguirlo.

- Hola, por favor, dos – dijo a la señora detrás del mostrados, entregándole el dinero. Di un grito ahogado, ¿en realidad íbamos a patinar? Había estado patinando un par de veces en mi vida, pero era completamente terrible en ello.

Me di cuenta que la señora no dejaba de ver a Jasper mientras se alejó, y ella se relamía los labios. Me reí y puse los ojos en ella, lo cual la hizo ruborizarse y mirar hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? – pregunto Jasper mirándome extrañamente.

- Tienes otra admiradora – declare, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia la mujer – Simplemente no pues evitar ser tu mismo – bromeé con una pequeña sonrisa.

- No te preocupes, no estoy interesado en ella – respondió, mirándome como si quisiera decirme algo.

Nos cambiamos nuestros patines y nos dirigimos hacia el hielo. No había nadie más allí, probablemente debido a que eran solo las nueve de la mañana.

- ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto? Sabes que no puedo patinar – Hice una mueca, mirando el hielo, comenzando a entrar en pánico.

Él se rió y tiró de mi hacia el hielo.

- Lo sé, lo recuerdo. No te preocupes, te ayudaré – Jasper y mi hermano jugaban hockey sobre el hielo para la escuela, Emmett era el portero y Jasper el delantero. Ambos habían estado patinando desde hace años, pero yo nunca había sido capaz de hacerlo. Me encantaba ver a la gente patinando y siempre desee poder aprender, pero literalmente no podía mantenerme de pie. Tomó mis dos manos mientras resbalaba y me deslizaba por todo el lugar. Él estaba patinando hacia atrás frente a mí.

- Estas doblando los tobillos, ángel. Trata de mantenerlos de forma recta, por eso no tienes ningún control.

Me quede más recta y sentí que mis pies se deslizaban hacia afuera por debajo de mí, al instante, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás de manera que ambos caímos y caí encima de él, su cuerpo rompiendo mi caída.

- Está bien, intentemos el número dos. – Sonrió, tirando de mi a mis pies con facilidad – Párate derecha y mantén tus pies quietos.

Me las arregle para mantenerme en pie durante un tiempo antes de perder el equilibrio. Una vez más, me agarró por la cintura y se inclinó hacia atrás para que cayera encima de él.

- ¿Por qué sigues haciendo eso?

- ¿Haciendo qué? – pregunto mirándome con una expresión confusa.

- Cada vez que comienzo a resbalarme, te dejas caer haciéndome aterrizar encima de ti. Te vas a lastimar – explique frunciendo el ceño.

Él solo se encogió de hombros.

- Mejor que sea yo que tú – murmuró en voz baja, levantándome a mis pies otra vez. Me le quede mirando, sorprendida ¿Acababa de decir eso? Tal vez le oí mal – Estas mejorando, duraste por lo menos un minuto más que la ultima vez – bromeó. OK, esos e parece mas al Jasper que conozco, debí haberlo escuchado mal después de todo.

- JA JA. Bueno, un minuto más está bien para mí.

Dije poniéndome de pie, pero como cosa rara volví a resbalar, Jasper se las arregló para sostenerme sólo agarrando mis caderas, presionando nuestros cuerpos y levantándome del hielo de manera de que pudiera colocar mis pies de nuevo sobre el hielo. Sentí a mi corazón empezar a latir más rápido, pero no era por el temor habitual de que alguien me estuviese tocando, era algo más que no podía entender. Me sonrojé y miré hacia otro lado mientras él me puso de nuevo sobre mis pies.

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño, pero mirando divertido a la vez.

- No me sonrojo. Hace frío, eso es todo. Mi trasero está congelado, creo. – Me di la vuelta para mostrarle mis pantalones mojados, frotando mi trasero para tratar de alejar un poco el frío. Le oí tomar una respiración profunda y dejar escapar un suspiro. Miré hacia atrás para ver que estaba frunciendo el ceño con los ojos cerrados, lucia como si estuviera herido o algo.

- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté, todavía frotándome el trasero. El asintió con la cabeza y se quito la camisa, allí parado en sus jeans de corte bajo y su camiseta apretada que dejaba ver los músculos que tenia debajo. Colocó su camisa bajo mi cintura y la ató con un nudo en el frente.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? Te vas a resfriar – le regañe mientras trataba de desatar el nudo que había hechos.

Él solo sostuvo mis manos para que no desatara el nudo, me quedé mirándolo fijamente, pude ver que me observaba, sus increíbles ojos azules resultaban demasiado atrayentes. Decidí alejarme un poco y mirar hacia otro lado. Luego de un rato de intentar patinar y caerme sobre mi trasero, decidí volver a la realidad.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunté casualmente cuando nos detuvimos al lado de la pista. El primer periodo sin duda debía estar casi terminando.

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo y aspiró el aire a través de sus dientes blancos,

- Eh, Ángel, la escuela terminara en más o menos una hora – dijo haciendo una mueca.

- ¿QUÉ? – dije casi gritando, lo que le hizo dar un respingo que a la vez me hizo perder el equilibrio. El me agarro y me deslizo a la baranda plástica de la pista para mantenerme de pie, su cuerpo presionando contra el mío, su cara a centímetros de la mía. Mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse de nuevo. Él no se movió. Simplemente se quedo allí mirándome, fijo a los ojos hasta que comencé a sentirme un poco mareada.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos. Si tu hermano se entera de que he estado contigo durante todo el día, me va a cortar las pelotas – dijo con fingido horror, haciéndome reír.

En lugar de sostener mis manos para ayudarme a llegar al lado, continuó sosteniéndome por la cintura, patinando en reversa mientras me arrastraba. En realidad no sabia que hacer con mis manos, así que las coloque sobre sus hombros, manteniendo uno de sus firmes antebrazos bajo mi trasero y forzando mis brazos, manteniendo uno de sus firmes antebrazos bajo mi trasero forzando mis muslos alrededor de su cintura con la otra mano como si yo no pesara absolutamente nada, trate de sostenerme lo mas fuerte que pude, con mis manos alrededor de su cuello, probablemente lo estaba estrangulando, pero no se quejó.

Durante todo el camino estuvimos hablando. Estaba sorprendida de cuán fácil era hablar con él; nunca había pasado tanto tiempo con él por mi cuenta antes. Usualmente estaba con Emmett o con una banda de chicos, o tenía una sanguijuela adherida a su cuerpo, o estábamos durmiendo. Era en realidad muy agradable y divertido. No podía dejar de preguntarme por qué escondía su asombrosa personalidad detrás de la fachada de prostituto, con una actitud masculina de cerdo chauvinista; debería ser así más a menudo.

- Cuando llegamos vi a Emmett caminar hacia el coche, se acerco en cuanto llegamos.

- Oye Bells ¿tuviste un buen día?

- En realidad si lo hice, todo el día, excepto al comienzo, por un idiota y su comportamiento idiota – Respondí con un encogimiento de hombros. Emmett inmediatamente le dio un golpe a Jasper en la parte posterior de la cabeza.

- ¡Ay mierda! ¿Por qué fue eso? – preguntó Jasper, frotándose la cabeza.

- Por meterte con mi hermanita – Emm se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Cómo sabes que fui yo? – se quejo Jasper. Me reí mientras este me lanzaba una mirada.

- Bells, viéndose que es viernes… - dijo Emm.

Gemí sabiendo al instante de que se trataba. Su tradición semanal.

- ¡NO! Ninguna fiesta, vamos Emmett ¿es en serio? ¿Tiene que ser en nuestra casa todas las semanas? Ni siquiera hay juego esta noche. Se supone que es una fiesta PARA DESPUÉS DEL JUEGO. ¿Nadie más puede hacerla por una semana para que no tenga que limpiar todo después que se larguen tus idiotas amigos borrachos – mirando a Jasper de nuevo.

- Oye no me metas en esto, siempre ayudo a limpiar – exclamo Jasper a la defensiva

Suspire sintiéndome derrotada. Mi hermano hacia una fiesta en nuestra casa todos los viernes por la noche porque no teníamos supervisión adulta, así que era más fácil hacerla allí. No sé por qué me molestaba en quejarme al respecto, sucedía independientemente de si me gustaba o no. Trate de ignorarlos el resto de la charla, ellos solo hablaban de con quienes se iban a enredar. Pude ver a Jasper tratando de hacer contacto visual conmigo y trate de ignorarlo lo mas posible. ¿Qué me estaba pasando con él?

* * *

**_Ayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy amo a Jasper, lo amo, lo amo, lo amooooooooo! Es tan dulce, y Bella que no se da cuenta, se que el proximo capitulo lo van a amar, pero como soy mala no lo subire hasta el martes, MUAJAJAJA, lo siento, ya casi lo termino, pero me encanto como esta quedando, me preguntaron que dias iba a publicar, lo hare los Martes y los Viernes normalmente, si no sale algun imprevisto, cosa que no creo que suceda, espero que les guste muchisimo la historia y amen como yo amo a este Jasper._**

**_Yo dejaria que robara mi comida cada dia feliz de la vida ¿Y ustedes?_**

**_Bueno espero que les haya gustado, un mega abrazotote y un besote_**

**_Franyi _**


End file.
